eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5375 (27 October 2016)
Synopsis Lee tells Whitney that he’s sorting his leave out today for their honeymoon – she’s thrilled. Lee borrows Johnny’s laptop, whilst informing him that a delivery is arriving for him today – he asks Johnny to make sure that Whitney doesn’t see it. Later, as Johnny takes back the laptop, he’s intrigued to see that Lee has been looking up expensive honeymoons. As Lauren helps Whitney with her wedding dress, Whitney admits to Lauren that she feels ready to start trying again for a baby. Lee arrives home from work and takes Whitney aside for a chat – he can’t get the leave he needs for the honeymoon, or the wedding – he’ll have to pull a sickie for the big day. Whitney declares she’s only worried about the wedding; she’s happy with a weekend in Torquay for the honeymoon. Johnny struggles to organise stag plans for Lee; he’s not a natural. Johnny broaches the subject of how much he and Whitney are spending, but Lee’s adamant that Whitney deserves the best. Lee checks his bank account – it’s overdrawn. Whitney enters and tells Lee that once they’re married, she wants to try again for a baby. Alone again, Lee takes out a high interest loan for £2,000… A glum Bex arrives back in Walford from Sonia’s and crosses Stacey on Bridge Street. Bex informs Stacey that she thinks she’s better off without Shakil. Martin’s thrilled when Stacey informs her that Bex isn’t with Shakil anymore – Stacey claims that he should be more sensitive to the situation. Bex meets Louise in the café; Bex’s face falls when Louise hands her a phone case that says ‘sex kitten’ on it. Shakil finds Bex on Arthur’s bench and asks to speak to her, but Louise interjects and berates him for calling Bex frigid. Shakil turns up at Number 31 and asks for a chance to explain. Bex and Shakil head to Walford Park, where Shakil apologises to Bex for his behaviour. The pair agree that they don’t want to split up and Bex invites Shakil over later. An upbeat Bex prepares for Shakil’s arrival and assures Stacey that she’s fine. Martin’s disappointed to arrive home and have Stacey declare that Shakil and Bex are back together, but Stacey reminds him that they should trust Bex to make the right choices for herself. As Bex and Shakil watch a film, the pair begin to kiss. Things heat up, but Bex catches her hair on Shakil’s chastity bracelet and the mood is broken. Kim flounces in to the Minute Mart and asks Denise to babysit tonight while Vincent takes her out. Denise claims she can’t; she has her class. Honey eyes Denise suspiciously; they’ve stopped the classes at the Community Centre this week to make room for the half term playscheme. Denise despairs as Honey suggests to Patrick that Denise is being secretive about where she’s heading out tonight. On a driving lesson with Vincent, Kim stops in the middle of the road – determined to immediately book her theory test. Kim arrives home and declares to Vincent that she’s suspicious of Denise – she knows her class has been cancelled and heard from Donna that she saw Denise in a new outfit. Kim panics that Denise is cutting everyone out; she hasn’t even told Libby and Chelsea about her pregnancy. A grumpy Denise returns from her evening out and bins a programme for the play ‘Happy Days’. In the Launderette, Claudette is cold with Dot and states that she and Patrick seem cosy. Dot clocks one of Claudette’s dresses and suggests that she save it for Patrick. Patrick crosses with a frosty Claudette and asks to take her out. Claudette relents and claims she’ll cook at home for him tomorrow. Patrick arrives at Dot’s – he’s brought her some new glasses. Dot asks Patrick whether he’ll help her with her soundproof curtains – Patrick agrees he’ll put them up tomorrow. When Dot shows Patrick that Claudette’s dress has been ruined in the Launderette, Patrick promises that he’ll sweeten her up. Billy’s unimpressed at the state of George Street, due to the rubbish not being collected. Billy’s put out when Donna remarks that as a manager, he shouldn’t be allowing his customers to have to wade through rubbish to get to the funeral parlour. Later, in the Vic, Billy mysteriously slips off. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes